This invention relates generally to conveyor systems and more particularly to swing mechanisms for laterally displacing conveyors to be used in conjunction with road working equipment.
Most road milling machines incorporate a conveyor system to transfer milled road material into dump trucks to be carried away from the work site. There is typically a swing mechanism attached to these conveyors permitting swinging of the conveyor about a vertical axis relative to the road working machines.
Current swing systems feature hydraulic cylinders or other extendable members which are attached directly between the conveyor frame support and the vehicular frame. In order to accommodate this design configuration, the swing angle of the conveyor is limited to approximately forty five degrees from either side of center. The cylinders utilized to displace these conveyors are typically grossly oversized to permit for decreasing effective moments from a constant cylinder force when the cylinders reach the limits of their travel.
The force exerted from the hydraulic cylinders which are required to produce a constant torque applied between the conveyor mount and the vehicle frame in the prior art swing mechanisms vary considerably depending upon the relative position between the two members.
The greater the swing angle permitted with cylinders of constant size, the more versatile is the conveyor system. For example, it may be desired to feed to trucks which are located at the side of the milling machine as well as directly in front of it, and at various positions therebetween.
The prior art conveyor swing mechanisms rely upon the single hydraulic cylinder to restrict relative motion between the conveyor frame and the vehicle. A more positive locking mechanism could be provided, as in the present invention, by two oppositely acting drive devices.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present swing mechanisms for road machinery. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.